


Gateway to Forgetting

by loki_raver



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Addiction, Dark, Feels, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Lots of Drugs, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_raver/pseuds/loki_raver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, banished from Asgard, is living with Tony Stark who thinks Loki needs to forget about all his troubles and relax for a little while. So Tony decides to smoke some weed with his favorite God of Mischeif. Loki finds out just how amazing the dulling feeling is and finds himself getting hooked on more serious substances and falling into the dark path of addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction, sadly they belong to marvel :(
> 
> Authors notes: So first shot at writing fanfiction, im planning on this story being pretty long and the rating may go up. Any criticism is welcome, Thanks :)

Chapter 1

After Thor said his goodbyes to his insolent mortal companions he called on Heimdall to take his failure of a "brother" back to Asgard. With in seconds I find myself standing on the bifrost, unwanted memory's flooding back into my mind.

The memory replaying in my mind of begging for Odin to see that I could have been just as great as Thor. I could have destroyed Asgard's greatest enemy, but who was I but the same monster I tried to destroy, I realize my attempts where futile from the beginning. When I looked at Odin all I saw was distain and discuses in the monster he called son. So I let go. Falling into years of darkness, letting myself be consumed by it. There was and is nothing left for me in Asgard. There never truly was to begin with. My hole life was a lie, I was never was meant to be king, never was I Thor's or anyother Æsir's equal. Just a Jotun pawn to be used as Odin saw fit.

Being drawn back from my own thoughts, I felt Thor take hold of my arm leading down the Bifrost. He was bringing me to the Allfather. Odin would decide my punishment for my "atrocities" committed on Midgard and Jötunheimr.

Walking into the palace court room I look up to the Allfather who was looking down on the court from his throne. His face a carefully placed mask of indifference, but when I meet his eyes I could see the hidden disappointment. Had Thor ever took the muzzle off I would laughed at that. It truly was a jest for Odin to be disappointed, for that meant he had actually thought better of his stolen Jotun relic. What could he have possibly expected from a frost giant, a monster?

Thor knelt as the Allfather stood to address the court. But he is not my king; I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me bow to his respect. To me he is no long my father; he is a tyrant and brute, he spun the lie that was my life. And now, standing here with chains around my wrist muzzled for the gawking eyes of the court he will see the monster he has created.

One of the guards saw my unwillingness to show the king proper respect, he strode over to me quickly to aid his king and placed both hands on my shoulders shoving me to my knees. My head snapped up to glare at him. He met my hate filled eyes with an open fist to my left cheek. Brute, I thought to myself, mindless vessel for Odin's use. That is what Asgard is built upon, no one is to question the Allfather or show contempt, you are to serve him unquestionably.

Once the guard was again at his original station at the side of the court room the Allfather spoke. "Loki Odinson, for your acts of treason, the destruction of Jötunheimr, and the war you brought to Midgard, the council and I have come to an agreement on your sentence for these crimes.

Of course they would decide upon the proper punishment with out a word from him. They need not know my real reasons for allowing Leafey into Asgard, or that my attack on Midgard was only after almost 2 years of unbelievable torture at the hands of Thanos. They didn't need to know the details of Thanos stripping me of my powers and throwing me into the endless dessert of the realm, in my Jotun form to be left to burn, only to be brought back sometimes days later and beaten by Thanos's men. So when Thanos offered me a way out of course i took it. He was a liar after all, the God of Mischeif can not be trusted to speak truths so they need not hear him.

"You are a prince of Asgard," Odin continued speaking in his useal booming voice and directed with indecisive authority, "need you be any one else your crimes would be punishable by death. But as I showed your brother mercy for his ill-advised attacks on Jötunheimr, I will give you the same chance of redemption." At that Loki snorted out a laugh. Redemption, he thought, there is no redemption for me I am nothing but true to my nature as a liar and a monster.

Odin's eyes narrowed at his son when he heard him snort at his only chance of redeeming himself. When he spoke his tone was much colder than before, "Loki you will be sent to Midgard, banished as your brother was, with out your powers and live as a mortal until you see your flaws and redeem yourself."

Odin, walking down from his throne, motioned to two of the guard to restrain me. They quickly followed orders, dragging me to my feet and unlocking the current chains on my wrists, only to lock them behind my back a second later, each taking hold of an arm. The Allfather stood in front of me placing a hand on my forehead and the other at the center of my chest.

Odin closed his eyes and concentrated as a glow formed around his hands he opened his eyes and spoke to his son trying to make him see this was for his own good, "Loki please head my words and take this as a second chance."

My only response was a dead stare back; a second chance means nothing when I failed the first time for simply following the nature that was placed into me by birth. The God of Lies, a frost giant not even wanted by the creatures of his own heritage. I am the God of Fire meant to destroy every thing and bring upon ragnarok. A second chance from Odin would do nothing but prove my failure farther.

As Odin closed his eyes again the glow became brighter and I could feel a warmth surround me. The golden glow emitting from Odin's hands soon faded to black. The warmth quickly growing into a burn, I struggled but the guards kept me in place. The black glow was spreading through my chest making it impossible to breath. Odin removed his hands from my chest and head moving them to my stomach. The blackness incased his arms and spread over me feeling as if Thor had hit me with mjolnir. Odin suddenly pulled both his hands back, ripping what felt like the core of my existence with them. At this point I realize the guards are now holding me up, my legs buckling under the pain.

As the burning and the throbbing, what felt like a stab wound, subsided I realized how drained I was, like at any moment I could pass out from exhaustion and it felt like something was missing. Everything was gone; I'm now no better than any filthy mortal. Without my magic I have nothing. It was the only thing I had ever held onto. While the rest of the Æsir had there strength and there instinctual path for becoming a fit warrior, I had neither. So I focused on my sorcery and study's developing it over centuries. I would show them that I could be there equal with out being mindless, but of course it was to no avail, only growing the distrust for me the Æsir felt. But it was still the most important part of me and now Odin had took that away.

Regaining my self and standing up I pushed back on the guards hoping they would back off and let go. They didn't release me till the Allfather gave an approving nod. Odin turned to Thor who had been standing a few feet next to me and addressed him, "Thor you will accompany your brother to Midgard. This punishment is about a second chance it would do him no good to be killed on sight when he arrived or put in a cell. I think it would be best for him to accompany the warriors you fought alongside with in rebuilding the city he destroyed and being an advisor if they need knowledge about magic." Thor nodded approvingly and stepped closer toward me taking the muzzle off.

Odin gave me, his "son", one more pity filled looked before sending Thor and me back to Midgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: id like to give a shout out to my lovely editors leia and hailey andid also like to thank all the people who bookmarked, favorited, or review. Your all awsome :D. So id like to apoligize ahead of time of any OOC-ness :P. Also Coulson lives in my world because he just does :).... dont forget i live for reviews :D

Chapter 2

"Sir Mrs. Pots is in the living room requesting your presence and she seems quit distraught that you haven't answered her calls." That's new…not, tony thought, his head was pounding due to the massive hangover. "Put on some coffee and tell her ill be there in a sec Jarv." Ever since New York, Pepper has been constantly bickering about work. She had broken up with me because she couldn't keep worrying every time I was gone, and know she's using work as an excuse to see how I'm doing. Today wasn't going to be any different, she's going to be upset that I've locked myself in my lab and drank for the last 3 days, I'm going to tell her I'm fine, and she will leave me more paper work. But really how Ok are you supposed to be after almost dying in space from an alien invasion, and then you get dumped? I love Pep but it's really difficult to get over someone when you have to see them all the time.

Tony got up, dressed quickly, and walked down stairs heading straight for the coffee machine. He heard pepper walk over. "Tony I've been trying to call you all day, I need you to sign the contract for the clean energy project. And by the way why haven't you answered my calls, its 4:00 and your just waking up, this isn't healthy Tony." Yep just what he expected. "Listen Pep I'm fine," Tony assured her, "ill read though the contract, sign it, and get it to you tomorrow."

She set the papers down with an exasperated but concerned look. "Listen Tony I know this is hard but I'm worried. You've been drinking more and locking your self away and I'm still your friend so I'm just concerned." Tony looked at her, coffee in hand, " I get that Pep, but seriously don't worry, and it's not as bad as you think I've just been busy in the lab with the clean energy designs." Ok that wasn't a complete lie; he had been busy with the designs, so he didn't completely lie about why he hasn't been very social in last few weeks since the invasion.

Pepper didn't look like she exactly bought it but she dropped the subject and after saying good-bye she had left, leaving tony to him self. "I need a drink", he proclaimed to himself. Seeing Pepper always made him feel drained. He walked over to the bar pouring himself a glass of expensive crown, downing it in one swig and poured another. Grabbing his glass he sat down on the couch and started working on designs using his stark pad.

About an hour had passed and Tony got pulled out of his work when Jarvis chimed in "Sir, it would seem Mr. Odinson has arrived" on the patio. Well this is unexpected , Tony thought while walking out side, I hadn't expected him to be back so soon. "Hey point break didn't expect you so …" stopping mid sentence when I saw Loki step out from behind Thor, in his usual armor but without the horns, and his gaze set on the ground. He didn't have the handcuffs or muzzle he had left with and I was wondering why that was exactly, shouldn't he be locked up in another realm? Well this was a shocker, "um yeah I didn't expect you so soon and I didn't expect him at all" I finished. Thor's hand came up to rest on Loki's shoulder, "greetings Man of Iron I am sorry to intrude, but I am here on Odin's order to carry out my brothers punishment". I noticed Loki's flinch at the brother comment. "Oh, uh no worries I was just working on a little project, why don't you come in and catch me up over a drink," I said motioning to the bar.

Thor followed Tony, and Loki walked a few steps behind him. "So big guy tell me what brings ya here?" Tony started after he had poured all 3 of them a drink and sat down at bar. Thor sitting between me and Loki turned to face me, "My friend I am here to ask you of something. The Allfather has made it clear Loki is not to be imprisoned or killed. He thinks it is best for him to be banished as I and earn redemption. That is why I am here, to insure the Allfather's wishes. I was hoping you would do me a favor as a brother in arms and allow Loki to stay here through out his punishment."

Ok so Loki, the crazed God of Mischief, is being punished for trying to take over the world by being let go to run around looking for redemption. Which he doesn't even look like he wants judging by the way he keeps scowling at his drink. Thor, noticing his wariness, spoke up again, "Man of iron there is no need for concern. My brother has had his powers token from him; he is no more than a mortal. The Allfather has informed Heimdall to keep watch and if he is to try to harm anyone I will immediately be informed and transported to him to take him back to Asgard. Please I will give my word he will be of no trouble."

Well then at least he's not dangerous, even if he is crazy he can't really do much with Heimdall watching, and Thor is probably a guy best kept happy. "Ok he can stay but seriously," I looked at Loki," if you try anything, I will blast your ass. Understand?" "Of course, I will cause no harm", he said hanging his head lower. "Great," I clapped my hands together, "so how are we going to explain this to Fury and the rest of the team?" " Thank you my friend, Thor said with an appreciative look, "and the director has been informed by the Allfather," he explained, "he has agreed to letting Loki stay on Midgard under your watch to avoid any conflict with Asgard. I assume he will tell the rest of the Avengers, but I must be on my way back there is still much I need to do."

Thor stood and finished his drink quickly, and stood in front of Loki who was still seated but turned to glare at Thor. "Brother I'm sorry that this had to happen, please take the chance Odin has given you." Loki scoffed " I am not your brother Thor, and there is no redemption for a monster." The hateful words seemed to leave Thor defeated, his shoulders slumping and a gloomy look on his face.

Thor thanked me one last time for letting his brother stay and told me to call on Heimdall for help if needed. "Any time buddy, and will do", I replied. Thor gave me a grateful look and walked out side on the patio. A few seconds later he was teleported back leaving me and Loki to our own devises.

Well Tony, I thought while running my hands though my hair, this is a whole new world of shitty ideas. What am I even supposed to do with him? He's still just sitting there mopping and sipping from his drink. Well I guess we start from the top of the to do list.

"So reindeer games," I said as I turned on my chair to face him, "lets try and make this enjoyable for the both of us. Which means no blowing shit up, no plots of enslaving humanity, and don't kill me in my sleep k?" Loki downed the other half of his glass and spoke into the now empty glass not lifting his head," I assure you Stark, I am in no mood for plotting and no position to kill you." Well that's not right, no snarky come back? To think of it, he hasn't acted at all like the insane confident god he was before he left. I got up, walked around the counter and grabbed the bottle of crown, "another?" I ask. Loki gave an approving nod, so I refilled both our glasses and he took a big swig out of it. I can't shake off the feeling that Loki's behavior is way off, and I know curiosity killed the cat, but come on, he's harmless… right? "I don't know what you had to drink on Asgard, but with your new mortal body ya might wanna slow down there. And why are you trying to drown your sorrows anyway?" I was never one for sedulity so why start now? The answer to that question was probably the way Loki immediately tensed and the grasp on his glass tightens, he almost radiated angry. Within seconds though he seemed to relax going back to his sullen nature.

Loki looked up at tony, considering if he should actually tell the man or just brush him off. Loki doubts he would actually drop the subject, and really why not just tell him, what is there left to lose? "Odin has taken everything from me," he said, " He cast me out of Asgard, the only way to get my powers back is to earn redemption. But the is no hope of that for me, I am damned by my very nature to fail, there is no redemption for a monster," he scowls, his voice sounding broken. "My life was lies and shadows the only thing I had was my magic. Odin has taken everything and sent me here to be no better than a lowly mortal." Loki paused before he spoke again, "so tell me Stark, why would you care in the slightest?"

That's a good question why would he care? The guy through him out a window, injured Coulson, and tried to take over the freakin planet. Curiosity was the simple answer, but that didn't explain the little pang of sadness pulling at his heart when hearing Loki talk with so much self-hatred. Maybe it was because he could see the guy had a pretty shitty life, and he couldn't be all that bad if Thor and his father where so inept to help him. And from what he has gathered from Thor and read from Loki's file, if he was really honest with himself, him and Loki had a few things in common. Both of them had lived in someone's shadow, had yearned for the acceptance of their fathers, and had one thing in their life that if it got taken away they would be devastated. For Tony that was science, and from the looks of it, Loki's was his magic. So I guess I just understand.

I walked back around the counter to sit next to Loki. "I care because you're going to be staying with me and truthfully I don't want a mopey god of mischief running around. And I kinda understand, I'm not saying that I've been through anything half as bad as you, but I get it." Loki huffed, and took another drink.

Well this wasn't getting anywhere, Tony thought. But maybe Loki had the right idea. He might just need to forget about his past and current condition and have a little fun. A smile crept up on Tony's face as he got an idea on just how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I know im a terrible person, sorry for the late update but i had to get high before i wrote this chapter that way it was athentic ;)... remeber my love reviews
> 
> Warnings: heavy recreational drug use

Chapter 3

Tony can't help but wonder if this is actually a good idea. Being a playboy and a philanthropist, its not like he's new to the subject, but who knows what Loki will be like, and is it really all that ethical? But as he sits there watching a depressed Loki drink scotch and look miserable, he just wants to give him a good time. Its not like it will be anything serious, weed never killed anyone and, despite Loki being thousands of years old, he kind of reminds Tony of an angsty teenager with a fucked up life. So it makes perfect sense to get him high. After all, that's how Tony, and pretty much everyone else, made it through his teen years. So yeah this could work and it might be fun to see a god stoned off his ass.

Tony glances at his watch, 6:13 that's plenty of time to get stoned and go out to a club or something. Now he's just got to get Loki to agree to his awesome plan. " So how about we do something other than sit here all night mopping, cause this is a little depressing even for me." Tony said promptly, causing Loki to look up at him, with a somewhat intrigued look. When Loki spoke he had an almost sarcastic tone, " And what do you suppose we do? If you did not figure it out I'm not currently intent on doing anything." Ok so Tony expected Loki to not be so thrilled at the idea. Maybe if he appealed to Loki's curiosity he'd be able to get Loki into the idea of not mopping all night.

Putting on the trademark Tony Stark charm he smiled almost flirtingly, "Believe me sweet cheeks, I get that your busy emo-ing around my house, but I think I have something that will change that, and it's ten times better than booze." At that Loki raised an eyebrow. Good, Tony thought, now just got to bring it home. "How about I show you your room and you change into something less Invader Zim. When you're done I'll have something ready for you, and I promise you'll love it. Then, if you want, we can go out tonight."

Loki looked at Stark quizzically, he would admit the mortal has struck his curiosity, but he doesn't understand why Stark would care so much whether he was "mopping" or not. Weighing his decision, the curiosity of what this new substance was, won over his unease on why Stark was so persistent. He decided he might as well agree, if only for the lack of something better to do, "very well Stark," he said with a mask of indifference, " Show me to my quarters and I'll go along with this plan of yours."

That was actually a little easier than Tony had originally planned. But nonetheless, he stood up and showed Loki to his room. "It's Tony by the way, Stark reminds me of my old man," he said while walking to the guest room across from his own, probably best to keep an eye on him, Tony thought. Loki didn't reply and just continued following Tony.

When they got to the room Loki was actually pretty impressed. He had to admit he was lucky to carry out his punishment here rather than a cell. He walked inside and saw it had a great view of the shoreline and an insanely large bed. It was decorated rather modern and up-to-date like the rest of the mansion.

"Nice huh Loks?" Tony said standing at the doorway. "It will be expectable," Loki said stoically, not wanting to give away that he was actually impressed by Starks house. "Right, well I'm right down the hall when your done," Tony turned and shut the door.

Phase one, Get Loki interested, can be marked as done. Now phase two, go roll a big ass joint and pack a nice bowl. Tony was smiling as he went into his room to get everything. He was actually giddy about the thought of Loki high. Ever since he had arrived with Thor he has been 'mister calm and collected' not to mention a total downer and Tony couldn't wait to see him let loose.

Tony sat down on his bed, pulling his legs up sitting crisscross and pulled out a cigar wrap. He started rolling a perfectly round joint. He heard a nock on the door. Must be Loki, he thought, "come in, I'm almost done," he called without looking away from his work. Tony finished quickly and looked up, he saw Loki standing in his door way and apparently he had took off the amour.

He was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt exposing a slim but built frame, and he had pushed the sleeves up over his forearms. Tony letting his eyes wander saw he had on the same black leather pants but without the over coat thing you could tell exactly how tight those pants were and how long his legs were. Tony quickly shook that thought from his head.

Ok so let it be known that Tony Stark might be a notorious playboy, but he's fairly certain an evil God of Chaos that tried to take over the world is off limits. Even if said god is standing in his bedroom in tight ass pants and looking damn fine.

Tony trying not to stare grabbed his pipe and started packing the bowl. Not taking his eyes off of the pipe he told Loki to come over and sit down. The god strode over to the bed and sat at the end pulling his legs up to mimic Tony's. The pipe, joint, and Tony's stash was in between them. "So Rudolph," Tony said, "ever smoked before?" Loki gave an, all to adorable, confused look, "I'm not familiar with the subject. What is this?" he asked pointing to the now packed pipe. "That my dear would be the temporary solution to… well any thing that's got you down," Tony said with a wink.

"Its called weed, or pot, there's a lot of names for it, it's a drug and its illegal in most states but it really isn't dangerous at all" he carried on seeing Loki still not sure, "you burn it and breath the smoke into your lungs and it gets you high, it has the numbing feeling that being drunk does but the effect is way different. It's actually a lot of fun."

Loki looked very curious when he spoke, "what does it do?" Tony considered his answer before he spoke, finding it actually a little more difficult to explain than he would have thought, "It makes you extremely happy, you laugh at everything. It makes music sound awesome and food taste amazing, which by the way that's called the munchies and you have to be carful with those. It gives you a sense of euphoria and its kind of different for every person." As Tony finished he saw Loki pick up the pipe and study it in his hand. Tony looked at Loki and smiled, "want me to show you how to use it?"

Loki handed the pipe to Tony and Tony reached over to the nightstand to grab the lighter. "Ok watch closely," Tony started as he demonstrated step by step, "you hold down the carb with you thumb and breath in while you light it. Then once you built up enough smoke you take the lighter off, let go of the carb, and breath in." Tony took a hit after explaining and blew out smoke rings to the side and smiled a cheesy grin to Loki, passing him the pipe.

Felling somewhat nervous Loki considered handing the strange object back to Stark, but really if it did what Stark said it does he could use it. What does he have to lose anyway, Stark had already done it so it couldn't be poisonous. Loki drew the pipe to his lips and followed Starks instructions. When he breathed in he felt his throat burn and coughed loudly. He heard Stark start laughing at him, handing the pipe back he glared at the infuriating man.

"Don't worry dude," Tony reassured Loki, " that always happens the first time. Here drink this and take another go." Tony handed him a Mountain Dew only to get a quizzical look from Loki. "Its Mountain dew, soda, its going to be your best friend," Tony said with a smile. Loki took a drink and determined to get it right, he tried again. This time he could feel the smoke settle in his throat and blew out slowly. Tony, being a pro at this, knew Loki hadn't hit it right, he didn't take it to his lungs or hold it long enough. "Watch man you gotta really take this shit in," and then Tony showed Loki the process again but exasperated the breathing and how long he held it. They passed it again and Loki hit it hard and Tony saw he had done it perfectly.

Loki realized his head start to almost buzz and he felt really light. They passed it two more times until Loki noticed how the moon and the light was shinning with extra beams of like, look almost like a shooting star.

While he was staring at the moon tony had got up to turn on his speakers. "Man listen," Tony said, " I'm going to show you what kinda music will trip your head". Loki could tell Stark was high by the way he was talking slowly and his voice seemed to sway from high to low. When Loki spoke he found his voice coming out the same way "ill listen man," mimicking the way tony said man. Tony was laughing his ass off of that Loki, for no other reason than feeling really happy, started laughing with him.

"Damn man you look so high," Tony said as he turned to see Loki laugh uncontrollably, having trouble keeping himself from moving. Tony walked back over and sat on the bed with Loki and called out to Jarvis, "Jarvs, dude, play Damien Marley and skrillex".

Suddenly loud beats started playing through Tony's surround sound, making Loki feel surrounded by music. "Wow," Loki proclaimed, "I think I can actually feel the music". Tony fell back laughing at that reaction, and Loki went into another laughing fit with him.

Every thing is just so much better, Loki thought, its like you could just be happy for no reason without thinking to much. He noticed he had zoned out during his train of thought. When he came out of it he noticed him and Tony had been passing a newly filled bowl. How many bowls has this been, 8 or 9 at least, he thought as he hit the pipe again.

Tony watched as Loki blew out the smoke and smiled while he grabbing the pipe from him, taking a hit for himself. They have been smoking for almost an hour and he could see Loki was high, by the way he seemed to snap back in and out of reality. He fell back on the bed laughing at the thought that he got Loki high for the first time. I mean look at him, Tony analyzed, he's dancing with his arms out just flowing with the music. After Tony stopped laughing he sat back up and saw Loki smiling chessily and just looking so content with life. Tony realized he really liked that Loki was looking happy for once. Maybe he liked it a little too much, Tony thought. Either way it made him want to see more.

"Damn man you look stoned," Tony's eyes where half closed and he was leaning forward when he spoke. Loki heard Tony talk but the words sounded like they were moving back and forth and it took him a moment to understand the there meaning. When Loki gave a reply, his voice seemed to come out super slow, calm and he had a sarcastic tone, "Well aren't you so insightful" he said smiling. Tony closed his eyes and giggled. He felt the bed bounce as Loki throw himself sideways to lay on the bed.

When he stopped laughing at the analysis Loki had made he saw Loki laying down staring at the ceiling, so he laid next to him. "Jarvis turn on holograph 13," Tony called and saw Loki look at him confusedly.

The lights turned off and then colors and art started filling the room in a globe shape. The colorful pictures or 'holographs', as Tony called them, moved in sync with the music. Tony had explained this song was from someone named Mike Jones and he called it 'next to you'. Loki watched as he started to zone out and focus on the moving objects; he felt far away from reality. He was in a blissful state where he didn't have the pressure of being a fallen prince searching for redemption. And for once, since he found out his heritage, he didn't feel the constant shame. Loki sat up and turned his head to look at Stark who was still gazing at the holographs. His head tilted when he looked at the man on the bed who was currently reaching lazily for the pictures with one hand as if he could grab it. Loki smiled thinking how fun and caring Stark had been. He has actually showed me one the best times I've had in a while, Loki thought.

Tony noticed Loki was looking at him smiling that godly smile. He sat up, looking into Loki's prefect green eyes, smiling brightly back at him. Something seemed to tug on Loki's heart as he admired Starks smile, he realized the man was actually very attractive. Putting on a cute, yet mischievous grin he bent forward to place a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. When he pulled back he noticed Stark wide-eyed and staring at him. Noticing his action Loki blushed and looked away from him quickly.

Tony couldn't believe that had just happened, and what was even less believable was the fact that he liked it, like a lot. Loki's kiss had left sparks on his lips and he tasted like mint. "Jarv hit the lights," tony called, wanting to see Loki's face.

When the lights came on Suga Suga by Baby Bash was playing in the back round. Tony scooted closer to Loki sitting to the side of him but Loki was still avoiding eye contact. Tony got his attention by putting his hand on Loki's cheek and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.


End file.
